


Rainy Night

by IZWylde



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZWylde/pseuds/IZWylde
Summary: 脑洞来自群聊 BSAA特工克里斯x伞公司研究员里昂里昂接近色诱克里斯骗取情报 拿到情报之后的分手炮概要：克里斯发现了里昂是安布雷拉派来bsaa的卧底（其实是对克里斯有真感情的）大概是四代昂x





	Rainy Night

克里斯冲出去的时候下着暴雨。

里昂站在滂沱的大雨里，双手微微张开，用一个近乎拥抱的姿势环住整个苍穹。雨水停留在他的眼睫，又眷恋地划过泪沟，鼻梁，嘴唇，像是情人温柔的吻，缠绵悱恻地从他脸颊上滑落。克里斯看不清里昂脸上的表情，因为大雨和金色的碎发挡住了那双玻璃瓶盖般的蓝眼睛，只透出一点点细碎的柔光，像是碎浪拍打在海岸，流星的倒影划过井底，灯塔的倒影被路人的鞋底踩碎在水塘。

他感到悲伤。那些险些冲出口的质问被他活生生堵了回去，尖锐的词句划伤了他的喉咙，鲜血淋漓。

他把自己嵌入那个半成型的拥抱，双手环绕在里昂的肩胛。他们湿漉漉的胸膛紧密地贴在一起，他只需要微微低头就能吻上那双微张的、湿润而柔软的嘴唇。

里昂抬起眼帘看向他，冰蓝色的眼睛倒影出他的影子。

“里昂。”克里斯直直地望进那双眼睛，清澈、明亮。他不敢相信这双眼睛的主人会骗自己。可是那份文件——白纸黑字，言之凿凿。“你见过蓝闪蝶吗？巴西的一种蝴蝶，它的名字是阿芙罗狄忒的称号，阳光下它的翅膀会有金色的碎光。”

可是它们也脆弱，转瞬即逝，美丽的颜色不过翅上一层闪耀的亮粉。

里昂挑起一边的眉毛。看得出，他用光了全部的自制力才把那声习惯性的冷笑咽回去。

“没什么，没什么，”克里斯露出了一个自嘲的笑容，他俯下身用鼻尖轻轻触碰着里昂的，现在他们呼出的气流交织在一起，“我在说你的眼睛。”他把手指穿插进里昂被雨水打乱的发丝，它们一缕一缕乖顺地缠绕在他的指尖。这种乖顺取悦了他，他低低地笑出了声，声线里藏着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

他在自己的怀抱里，可离自己又那么远。连这份顺从都是假的。

“雷德菲尔德，你想干什么？”里昂微微皱起眉，克里斯地眼神让他本能地想要躲开。那里面有太多的说不清道不明的悲伤和绝望。他尚未来得及撇过脸，克里斯的吻就落了下来，和雨水一样轻柔，铺天盖地，眷恋地吻过他的眼尾，眼睫，鼻梁，最后停留在他的嘴唇。

他下意识地屏住了呼吸。

“别说话。”克里斯轻声说。“只是一个吻。”

首先是试探的浅吻，流连于柔软的唇瓣，辗转地用舌尖描摹丰满的下唇和漂亮的唇珠；然后克里斯开始不满足于浅尝辄止，用舌头有一下没一下地轻轻扫过微张的唇缝。他用一种半是请求，半是笃定的眼神望着里昂，金棕色眸子里闪烁着的火焰几乎将他燃烧殆尽。那眼神里纷至沓来的炙热情感将他裹挟着推向理智的边缘——那一瞬间，里昂觉得自己一定是疯了。

下一个瞬间，他想，何必呢——逢场作戏而已。明天，明天他就要不辞而别，从此往后，他还是安布雷拉的研究员肯尼迪，克里斯还是BSAA最优秀的特工雷德菲尔德。这一场荒唐的情事早该画上句号了。

可现在他不想管这么多。他只是阖上眼，一只手勾上了克里斯的脖子，指腹暗示性地磨蹭着他颈侧的肌肤——这几乎算得上是明晃晃的勾引了。他仰着头，雨水顺着他漂亮利落的脸部线条滑落到两人相接的嘴唇，再顺着下颌滴落。他能尝到雨的味道，混着交融的唾液被舌头粗暴地推进他的嘴里。他被动地吞咽着，口腔被克里斯的唇搅得天翻地覆。这是第一次克里斯没有温柔地对待他。他已经猜到发生了什么——无非克里斯知道了真相，然后不可置信，伤心，再是愤怒。于是他不甘示弱地回击，用舌头，用牙齿。这是战争，是征服，是列奥尼达斯怒吼着举剑冲锋，是马其顿亚历山大策马奔赴战场。这暴力的反抗也激起了克里斯骨子里的野性和征服欲，他们摒弃了温柔和循序渐进，开始针锋相对，你死我活。他们撕扯着彼此的头发，唇舌间满溢着鲜血的味道——咸腥，甘美，宛如匕首碰撞的火花。

他渐渐开始喘不上气，克里斯乘虚而入，舌头狠狠地扫过他的上颌、舌苔、牙床，逼得他泄露出一两声疼痛的闷哼。在他快要窒息的时候，克里斯终于放过了他的嘴唇。里昂大口地喘着气，像是濒死的鱼，被推搡着躺倒在地上，艰难地挣扎着。他的衬衫被撕裂，克里斯手臂施力的时候衣服的碎片狠狠地嵌进他的皮肉，让他有一种自己正在被解剖的错觉，一寸一寸袒露出自己肮脏丑恶的内里。

“是你吗——”他嘶哑地问，“我要听你亲口说。”

里昂停下了挣扎。他有些茫然地瞪着垂直落在他脸上的雨幕。克里斯的头埋在他的脖颈，粗重的呼吸一下又一下地打在他的颈侧。他的背脊紧绷着弓起，跨坐在里昂的身上，两只手紧紧地环抱着里昂光裸的上半身。这个强壮的男人第一次在他面前露出这种近乎脆弱的表现，仿佛轻轻一拍就要这么七零八落地散下来。

这是你应得的。一个声音在他的脑海里冷冷地说。这是你应得的。

他听见自己平静地开口：“是我。”

克里斯发出了一声怒吼，抑或是悲鸣。那个一贯冷静自持的男人终于在他的眼前分崩离析。他一口咬上了里昂的锁骨，血液一下子就淌了下来，被雨水模糊成一片蜿蜒的红痕。里昂却仿佛感觉不到疼痛一般，一言不发地躺在那里，任由克里斯发泄般在他肩膀上留下深刻地齿痕，像是要把他整个人的血肉都一口一口嚼烂了吞进肚子里。

克里斯粗暴地把他的裤子扯得七零八落，没能被正常取下的枪带在大腿上暴力地勒出暗红色的划痕，最后不堪重负，啪得一声断裂，疼得里昂下意识蜷起了身体。这个动作被克里斯当成了邀请——他把自己在嵌里昂的两腿间，壮硕的身躯迫使里昂的腿打开到最大。里昂咬住手腕才堪堪憋回一句痛呼。不仅仅是他的韧带承受不了这样的摧折，柔嫩的腿根被粗糙的防弹背心来回摩擦，泛出了令人怜惜的粉色。

他终于控制不住呜咽了一声。他已经预感到接下来会发生什么。

可他等待的贯穿并没有如约而至。克里斯轻轻钳住他的下巴，把被他咬得泛红的手腕凑到自己的嘴唇边，落下一个吻。这个吻温柔得像是一片羽毛，又像是一片云，就这么一触即放地、蜻蜓点水般地啄了一下，里昂却突然难以抑制地颤栗了起来。

他闭上眼，自暴自弃地昂起头，像一只引颈就戮的天鹅。

克里斯向后退了退，把里昂饱受折磨的大腿抬了起来。他轻柔地舔舐着被磨破了一点皮的腿根。他手指娴熟地滑动抚摸着里昂的性器，前液淅淅沥沥地溜了他一手。他感受着里昂腿部肌肉猛然抽紧又放松，感受着身下的人克制不住地想要抓他的头发，最后克制地把手贴在身侧微微颤动，一下子心就抽疼了起来。

他还是狠不下心对待这个人。

他掰开里昂翘挺的臀瓣，小心翼翼地用舌头润了润那个干涩的入口。里昂的穴口被他刺激地猛然抽搐了一下，整个臀部的肌肉都下意识地绷紧了。克里斯用手指沾着里昂的前液小心翼翼地探了进去，他一只粗壮有力的胳膊从对方的背后绕过，把他整个人拢在怀里，轻声安慰着让放松。里昂把头靠在克里斯的颈窝，双腿绷紧在对方腰侧。每次埋在他体内的手指一用力，他就下意识地夹紧双腿，到最后他的小腿几乎是环绕过整个腰身交叉在克里斯背后。

“克里斯……”他用几乎是耳语地音量呢喃着。这声音在滂沱的大雨中本该是听不见的，可是他们抱得太紧密，这几个微不可闻地音节顺着骨骼的震动就这样闷闷地传到了克里斯耳里。里昂感受到抱着他的人突然加大了力气，几乎要把他揉碎，揉进对方地身体，从此血肉一体不再分离。

他觉得很难过。像是有什么东西从胃里升上来，堵在他的胸口不上不下，堵住了他的肺和气管，不让他汲取氧气。他想要大喊大叫，他想要把所有一切都发泄出来，咳出来，吐出来，他想要——

他想要留下来。

他想要克里斯。

他把双手环绕在克里斯的后背，借着这个拥抱的姿势肆意地流泪。他突然觉得很委屈，这份迟来的委屈汹涌而至，他开始怨恨自己的宿命，他开始怨恨自己要回到那个见不得光的地方——然后他突然想起来他的悲剧，他们的悲剧，所有一切的一切都是他自己亲手造成的。他没有权利留下来，把所有后续的麻烦堆给克里斯，让他承受自己的罪责。

“操我。”他说，“操进来。我要你。”

克里斯抵在了里昂被扩张得柔软的穴口，那里正微微收缩，小幅度吞吐着他阴茎的头部。他维持着这个拥抱着的、看不见彼此表情的姿势，缓缓地挺入，感受着怀中这具身体细微的颤抖和绞动着努力接纳他的穴肉。他有一下没一下地拍打着里昂地脊背，手指拂过蝴蝶骨，那两块漂亮地骨骼形状随着肌肉的紧绷和舒展而微微起伏。

他感觉里昂适应地差不多了，便加大力度抽插起来。怀中的人一下子就绷紧了身体，破碎的呻吟断断续续地从口中溢出，四散在冰冷的大雨里。克里斯太熟悉他的身体了——他几乎是长驱直入，找准了那处要命的位置就是一阵猛攻。里昂被克里斯抱离了地面，全部的重量都集中在对方身上。他不安而惶恐地攀住对方的身躯，手指不自觉地收紧，在克里斯背上留下几道划痕。他被克里斯颠得找不着重心，几乎是随波逐流地把自己全部托付给对方，露出了难得的脆弱和毫无防备。

“别……哈嗯……克里斯……”里昂无意识地哼着，喘息的尾音被打散了，若有若无地勾人。他感受着那根火热的、粗大的性器顶开他体内每一寸褶皱，就连上面凸起的青筋他都用身体摹印了下来，小腹满涨得他想要叹息。克里斯狂风暴雨般的攻势让他几乎崩溃，脚趾都因为层层叠叠的快感蜷缩起来，只能被动地接受那密集的顶弄。他的阴茎在随着对方的动作在克里斯的小腹上来回摩擦，前后叠加的快感让他想要尖叫，想要求克里斯把他操到高潮。他已经分不清自己身上是雨水，汗水，还是泪水，他只是死死地抱住克里斯，闭着眼，想要最后一次被拥在这样一个温暖的怀抱里。

他控制不住地叫了起来，脖颈高高地昂起，几乎是颤抖着达到了顶峰。他眼前一片空白，只是死死地抱住克里斯，仿佛是在确认他的存在。他的大腿几乎要使不上力了，微微抽动着悬在对方身侧。

克里斯吻了吻他的颈侧，扣住他的腰射了进去，滚烫的精液把里昂烫得一哆嗦，只能无助地呜咽了一声。他整个人都是软的，无力地挂在克里斯身上。

“你走吧。”克里斯轻柔地把外套披在他身上，低语道，“结束了。”

里昂没有抬起眼睛看他。他只是踉跄地裹紧了大衣，努力无视身后液体从股缝中流出的触感，跌跌撞撞地离开了这里。

=fin=

**Author's Note:**

> 是个烂尾脑洞。


End file.
